Illusionist
Illusionist is a job class that hailed originally from YGGDRASIL. Background Illusionist is a class with expertise over the use of illusion magic. They are classified as arcane magic casters that can only use spells from the illusion school. Known Illusionists * Succulent Abilities and Powers Illusionists are capable of utilizing and controlling various illusion-type spells to deceive their foe's senses. According to Succulent, there are higher-tier spells which can inflict damage to a person so realistic that it can trick their brain into thinking it's dead. At the same time, potent spells could even have the capacity to replicate the effects of a magic item.Overlord Volume 06 Chapter 8: Six Arms Illusionists have low-level spells that can change either one’s attire or face to someone else they are trying to imitate as, but not one’s voice. Also, they cannot copy the target's memories and thoughts. Therefore, they will be immediately exposed if someone close to the user speaks to them. Ainz Ooal Gown stated that illusions are a fearsome type of spell that becomes scarier the more skilled the caster is. There were particular illusionists who are not always satisfied with a surface understanding and instead, have chosen to specialize along that path. For instance, illusionists can refine their illusions to the utmost limit, where they can then use a certain skill once every few days to deceive the world itself. By deceiving the world itself, an illusion can be made real. He described such spell to be the ultimate secret of illusions that lets the illusionist rewrite any aspect of the world such as bringing the dead back to life.Overlord Volume 12 Chapter 3: Beginning the Counterattack However, if an Illusionist tried to deceive a race of Dragons with illusions, the dragonic beings could still instantly sense them from far away, even when they were sound asleep.Overlord Volume 07 Intermission Active * Fox Sleep: An illusion spell that activates after being injured, tricking the target into thinking the user is out of commission. * Ghost Sound: Produces sounds that can confuse or mislead people. * Multiple Vision: The user can make illusionary copies of themselves. It reflected the condition of the original, so even if one threw ink at the original and got it dirty, the illusory doubles would all get dirty as well. Unless applied with great skill, it was still very difficult to tell apart the original. However, when it came to magic items, changes in the original did not affect the illusions. * Scintillating Scotoma: Creating an illusionary arm while the real arm is invisible. * Mirror World: It allows the user to create a hemispherical screen which enclosed the person in it. One could observe the outside world from inside the bubble without any problems, but from the outside, the inhabitants of the barrier were invisible, and people outside would only see the background. Aside from making the user harder to detect, the spell could also deflect a certain proportion of attacks directed at the occupants within.Overlord Blu-ray 06 Special: Prologue (2nd Half) * Perfect Illusion: Ainz states this spell is capable of defying all five senses. Trivia * If Illusionists have a huge amount of levels invested in other classes rather than this class, they would use such magic in combination with different class skills. However, it came with a heavy cost where they will begin to lose out on higher tier spells for illusion magic available to them.Overlord Volume 05 Chapter 5: Extinguished, Sword Sparks of Fire * Although Ainz does not have the Illusionist class, he is still a user of low-leveled illusion magic as shown when he used it to hide his true skeleton appearance under the guise of a human face in front of the Swords of Darkness.Overlord Volume 02 Chapter 2: Journey * In the Web Novel, Jet Testania possesses a talent which allows him to see through illusions, allowing him to identify Ainz's true appearance. * In YGGDRASIL, illusions were simply another set of item skins that could be activated through the spellcasting console.Overlord Volume 06 Chapter 10: The Greatest Trump Card * Ainz stated that if he ever directly came into contact with a skilled illusionist, he will probably treat them well enough to recruit them.Overlord Volume 13 Chapter 5: Ainz Dies * Most fairy-type monsters could use illusion magic like Illusionists.Overlord First Half Chapter 18: Categorical Imperatives References }} Category:Terminology Category:Job Classes